


worship our love

by obsessivelymoody



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Forever Home, M/M, hint of consensual somnophilia if you squint at it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 05:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17954480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivelymoody/pseuds/obsessivelymoody
Summary: Phil is ready for the last piece to their little bit of forever.





	worship our love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [t_hens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_hens/gifts).



> Written for [tobieallison](http://tobieallison.tumblr.com/). Happy birthday Tobie! It's been an absolute pleasure getting to know you, and being able to call you a friend. You're so sweet and funny, and such a lovely writer and person, I'm so glad to know you! I hope you have a spectacular birthday <3
> 
> And big thanks to [schiefergrau](http://schiefergrau.tumblr.com/) for beta reading this!

Phil stifles a yawn, stretching his stiff legs. 

Muffled sounds of the city waking up echo through the room, and golden stripes of sunlight shine on the walls from where the curtains don’t quite meet the edge of the windows. 

He rolls over, slightly pressed into Dan, and lifts his head off the pillow reluctantly, looking over Dan’s shoulder to the alarm clock.

6:12 am. Wonderful. 

Laying back down, he shuts his eyes, hoping for sleep to come again quickly. It’s hardly any use. It feels forced, and his brain feels fully awake, already starting to run the day’s tasks into his mind. 

His limbs ache from moving boxes and unpacking and shelving and organizing, and from everything else they did yesterday. Sleep should come easily, his exhaustion is present enough, but his efforts seem futile. 

He huffs in annoyance and turns further into Dan, wrapping an arm around his waist. Dan stirs, and Phil perks up, listening to him make quiet, slow clicks with his mouth and hoping he’ll wake up. _Bastard_ , Phil thinks as Dan swallows. 

Phil listens to his breath even out and deepen. He counts them, forcing his eyes shut again, thinking that maybe between the menial, dull nature of the task and the softness of them, he might be able to fall back asleep. 

He gets to ten before boredom takes over and he opens his eyes again. Phil thinks he might just have to accept defeat and get up, or at least roll over and grab his phone. 

He decides on neither though, as an idea pops into his head that makes him flatten his hand against Dan’s tummy. Lightly, he rubs small circles into the soft skin with the pads of his index and middle fingers. 

He loves Dan’s tummy. Loves the little bit of softness that carries more give the lower down his fingers travel. Loves the soft patch of hair below his navel. He thinks he could stay like this forever, curled around the man he loves most, warm and comfortable under the covers. 

But the scent of cardboard is fresh in a room not quite lived in yet. His mind wanders back to the work they still need to do, and he dreads it. The warmth of Dan and this bed is far too nice for the thought of doing physical work, but he knows it’s worth it. That it all wraps up into the start of their little forever. That in the end, it will complete this massive, tangible thing that is entirely theirs.

It feels like theirs as much as that first flat in Manchester with both of their names on the lease did, when they were so much younger and excited to finally have a space they could call their own, together. It felt so adult, and like a stepping stone to where they’ve ended up. Manchester feels like a lifetime ago, like two completely different people started a life together there. It’s easy for Phil to see that he’s changed and grown from that person back then, into someone he likes a lot more. It’s nice, comforting even. 

But he does miss their first flat and the strangely cheap rent, and the view of the city from the balcony. He misses it like he misses the Manchester Eye and his childhood home an hour outside the city. Those spaces he’d occupied—that they both occupied—hold so many firsts and laughs and tears, and Phil wants to hoard them all to himself, to keep those places to wander through and remember. 

Dan would tell him he’s being silly, that they’re just objects and the memories he’s collected are so much more valuable—and Phil knows he’s right. But Dan also can’t go back to Manchester without fearing, even in the tiniest bit, that he would somehow revert to himself at twenty, as if the city itself would take away his years of growth. He holds his glass half full, while Dan holds his half empty. Mutually, there is fond sentimentality for the places they grew into and around, and a sigh of relief that they’ve moved past the early hardships that felt like the world was pressing down on their shoulders. 

Together, they’ve held a full glass, gripped tightly and held high for years, but now with a house full of boxes with pricey furniture to be delivered, and hardwood floors chosen through a compromise, they can put the glass down. 

Dan stirs, drawing Phil from his reverie, away from the places and the Dans and Phils that once were. 

He traces his fingers lightly across Dan’s stomach, thinking that maybe it’s about time to wake him up. 

Phil moves slowly, careful not to wake Dan up too quickly, as he drags his hand down his torso and under the thin material of Dan’s pyjamas. 

As he takes him in his hand, gently stroking, there’s an antsy, more animalistic part of Phil that wants to pin Dan to the bed and take him in his mouth but it’s far too early for that, and despite his inability to fall back to sleep, the thought—while thrilling—exhausts him further. He pushes the image from his mind, feeling his own cock harden as he runs exploratory touches over Dan. 

It’s familiar, and that gets Phil going even more. There’s a certain thrill in the familiarity of it all, maybe something possessive, something that says _he’s mine, and only mine_ , but maybe the thrill rests in the comfort that they’re still well and happily on their way to forever. 

He stifles a moan and slowly, gently grinds his hips into Dan so he doesn't wake him just yet. 

Phil runs his fingers through the coarse hair he knows Dan would claim to be overgrown but he doesn’t mind. 

Dan is smooth and soft, and Phil presses his face into his hair, taking in the scent of his sweet smelling shampoo, and a hint of sweat beneath that. He hears Dan draw in a sharp breath, sighing it out through his mouth. 

“Hello.” Dan’s voice is still thick with sleep, but sweet as syrup. “Good morning to you too.” 

“Morning,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to the back of his neck, taking Dan in his hand again. 

Dan groans as Phil slowly works up and down his shaft. He circles his thumb over the tip on the upstrokes, covering the pad of his thumb in precome, and making Dan sigh. 

It doesn’t take much time for Dan’s breaths to become shorter and hotter, the rosy patch on his jaw flaring a bright red in Phil’s line of sight. 

He knows Dan’s close when he hears his breath catch in his throat, and for a moment the room fills with the muted sound of skin on skin, and under it, birds chirping happily by their window. 

Dan takes a breath in, a quiet _ah_ escaping from his lips, before taking a heavy breath out. Come spills over Phil’s fingers, and he strokes up a few more times, relishing in Dan’s little aftershock twitches. 

“You’re washing these,” Dan says as Phil pulls his hand from his pants, wiping the come off his fingers on the front of them. “And the bedding.” 

“Fine,” he says, rolling off of him. Dan follows, propping himself up on his elbow to look at Phil. 

“Want me to take care of that?” he asks, nodding to Phil’s quite visible cock under the duvet. 

“If you want to. I wouldn’t mind. Or turn you down.” 

“No?” Dan quirks an eyebrow. 

“Never.” 

They laugh, and Dan reaches out to draw a finger down Phil’s jaw and across his lips. 

“Did you give me a handjob to avoid getting out of bed and doing work?” 

“What? I—I would never do anything like that,” he says.

Dan pokes him in the chest. “Oh yeah? I beg to differ, bub.” 

“How dare you?” He says in mock offense. “I wouldn’t ever try and get out of work. I love to work, especially when I get to pick things up and move them around.” 

“You’re so stupid.” Dan rolls his eyes. “But whatever. I’ll take it. As long as you deal with setting up the TV.” 

Phil groans. “You’re the worst person ever.” 

“Oh yeah?” 

He hums in agreement, watching Dan raise an eyebrow, leaning in closer to Phil. 

“Would the worst person ever let you nap in the middle of the bloody day and carry in more than his share of boxes? Would the worst person ever deal with phoning all the furniture companies? Would the worst person ever sign the deed to this home with you _and_ pay his half?” 

“Okay, okay—”

“Would the worst person ever blow you before any work gets done?” 

“ _Dan_.” Phil watches him smirk. “I get it. And thank you. I needed that nap yesterday.” 

Dan shakes his head in amusement. “So that’s the real reason why you woke me up so early, old man. The nap messed you up and you got bored.” 

“And I didn’t want to get up and do work.” He adds. 

“And you didn’t want to do work.” Dan sighs. “You’re so ridiculous, Phil. I’m making you do double the work.” 

“Oh no!” He gasps, feigning horror. 

“Oh yes!” He pushes back the covers and climbing on top of Phil. 

He straddles his thighs, leaning down to kiss Phil’s jaw. 

“I love you, idiot.” 

“Aw, I’m touched,” Phil brings a hand to his chest and Dan swats his shoulder, smiling widely. 

Phil grabs at Dan’s hips, pulling him down for a kiss.

“I love you too. Forever.” It’s hardly a whisper when he says it, and he can see understanding in Dan’s expression. 

“Yeah?” 

“Forever.” 

Dan bites his bottom lip, eyes bright and shining. “We’re a bit gross, aren’t we?” 

“Yeah,” Phil laughs. “But I love that.” 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from Headfirst Slide Into Cooperstown On A Bad Bet by Fall Out Boy (but did you even need to get to the end of the song title to guess that?)
> 
> you can like/reblog this on [tumblr](https://obsessivelymoody.tumblr.com/post/183126121217/worship-our-love-rating-m-word-count-16k) if you want.


End file.
